Almas OS
by Mra. De Horan
Summary: Pequeño relato sobre Harry y Luna, el encuentro de estas dos almas y su unión. LunaxHarry Lunarry Luna y Harry


Perdido entre sus pensamientos, Harry Potter observaba en silencio a los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts, Hermione discutía con Ron sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en su memoria revivía el recuerdo de Voldemort volviéndose polvo ante él mientras perdía la consciencia.

La selección comenzó luego del canto del Sombrero. Sus lúgubres pensamientos se disolvieron cuando en su corazón empezó a sentir una calidez y tranquilidad que lo abrumó por ser inesperado para su espíritu. Internamente se inquieto y empezó a desesperarse por saber por qué semejante sentir. Los nombres pasaban y el visualizo el ser más etéreo y místico. Poseedora del cielo en sus ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente, tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura y cejas muy claras. No podía dejar de apreciarla, los nervios lo poseyeron y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, sentía una gran necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y perderse en ella. " _Luna Lovegood, no sé porqué estoy en este estado, lo único que sé es que eres la causante_ ". "¡RAVENCLAW!" anuncio el sombrero mientras el uniforme de ella poseía los colores de su casa y caminaba a su mesa.

Luna Lovegood se sentó en silencio y sonrió, ¡Su compañero se encontraba en Hogwarts! ¡Ansiaba el momento de conocerlo! Su madre le había contado que en su familia y en ciertos magos especiales se daba el fenómeno de que podían sentir y conocer a su pareja cuando se encontraran en el mismo lugar. " _Eres especial y poderosa, hija mía. Tu compañero será igual de especial, cariño_ ". Sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos moría, el otro perdería la cordura poco a poco y raros eran los que sobreviven al hecho de no tener a su pareja. Siempre esperaba el día en que esa persona especial llegara ante ella, y al parecer, pronto estarían cara a cara.

Harry Potter no pudo descansar con tranquilidad por los siguientes días, entre las pesadillas por los dementores, las clases y la voz que escuchaba sentía que se volvería loco. En una noche oscura, la luna posaba con todo su esplendor, caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del castillo. Y la sensación de calidez volvió a él. En frente suyo se encontraba la diosa de la luna, caminando entre saltos con una sonrisa contagiosa y descalza. ¡Era su oportunidad de hablarle! Junto todo el valor que caracterizaba a su casa y caminó hacia ella con impaciencia.

Luna podía sentir que su compañero estaba cerca, de repente vio que algo cubrió todo su panorama y sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. ¡Era su amado compañero! Lentamente se dio la vuelta y al verlo solo sonrió con dulzura. El azul y el verde se miraron las almas con el corazón en la mano. Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y toda la ansiedad, el estrés y el cansancio de desvanecieron con sentir el calor de su compañera.

—Luna… — susurró sin saber cómo seguir hablando, deleitándose con tenerla consigo.

—Harry...— el mencionado se sintió embelesado al escuchar a Luna acariciar su nombre.

—No sé por qué me siento completo, no sé por qué mi corazón y mi alma se emocionan al estar contigo, no sé qué es lo que siento...— le dijo al oído entre desesperado por saber la respuesta y disfrutando el estar con ella.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es porque yo soy tuya y tu eres mío, … Somos almas gemelas...— le respondió con tranquilidad.

Harry estaba sorprendido, ¿almas gemelas? ¿era eso posible en el mundo mágico? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa. Alguien como él… ¿era posible ser amado? Siempre estuvo en la soledad de su armario en 4 Privet, nunca tuvo un solo amigo hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y ahora… repentinamente, tenía a una persona que declaraba ser su pareja.

— ¿Podrías explicarme, Luna?— le solicito.

— Los magos de mi familia materna y pocos magos especiales pueden sentir a su compañero, al que es su pareja destinada; estos experimentaran el amor verdadero y puro, y los destinados serán iguales en poder y dones— .

— ¿Dones?— .

— Los destinados crearán un lazo, este trae consigo ciertos dones, la comunicación telepática y sentir las emociones del otro. Además, en mi familia tenemos la bendición de la madre Magia de tener _la visión_.

— ¿La visión? ¿Ya creamos nuestro lazo?— pregunto sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera.

— Pronto sabrás de la visión… Y el lazo se crea cuando ambas partes sellan su amor con un beso y se aceptan entre sí— dudo si decirle las consecuencias de un rechazo entre almas o cuando uno de estos moría— Pero… si no quieres estar a mi lado… puedo comprender…

— ¡No! Lo que quiero decir… Sé que es mucho para procesar… Pero, el solo pensamiento de perderte hace que mi alma esté en un dolor hondo y ahora… ahora sé que puedo ser amado… — dijo con unas pocas lágrimas en sus mejillas, no estaría solo… no… ya no más…

Luna le abrazó y le preguntó con voz temblorosa: ¿Me aceptas, Harry?

Eran hijos del olvido, de la soledad eterna e incomprendidos. Él le tomó delicadamente el rostro y poseyó sus labios. Y ahora se tenían el uno al otro. Ambos sintieron una pequeña brisa y un claro rodear sus cuerpos. La aceptación mutua estaba sellada.

¡Hola, chicos/as! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño O.S de esta bella pareja, la cual me encanta como no tenéis idea (*.*). Tengo un pequeño poema Luna y Harry en el ordenador, espero subirlo pronto. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Moi, moi!


End file.
